FOOD FIGHT!
by forever1x5
Summary: If you ever read my story Cinderella,the Abigial Lincoln story, and you loved sector D then youll love this!This is thier own story, and all im saying is that if you love Action and Drama then this is the story for you!plus intro of characters for new ppl


Hey, i hope you enjoy this short story about sector D, and sector from New York that helped Abby out in my story Cinderella, the Abigial Lincoln story, i hope you enjoy the story!!

First off a quick introduction...

Kianna::Numbah 15 (sector leader)

Tara::Numbah 16 (twin (tony) from italy, tough girl of the group)

Antonio aka Tony::Numbah 17(twin (tara) pretty much laid back, a pretty boy until called into action)

Trecia::Numbah 18 (Techno geek and Science Wiz)

Jake::Numbah 19 (Pretty much just go's with the flow) (second in demand)

(Story)"OK GUYS WE CAN DO THIS!!!!" Kianna screams to her teamates from the top of a sky scraper. "THIS IS FOR THE KND, DO OR BE DONE TIME KNOW GUYS"!!! Numbah 15 isn't usually ever this serious, EVER, but when a kid thirsty monster is planning on eating every kid in the world and all your helps been eaten you'd be kinda crazy to. The Lunch Lady and all the other villian planned this major plan to get rid of all the kids be getting a huge Lunch monster to eat them all and keep them trapped in its belly until there 19, and the monster is pretty much invincible. They've tryed everything and it already ate all the other sectors even moon base and they, like i said are the only ones not in the humongous monsters stomach. Numbah 15 was in a panic, and was running out of ideas.

Numbah's 16 and 19 (Tara and Jake) were on the the street giving the beast all the got, Trecia was on the 67 floor of the skyscraper Kianna was attacking from trying to invent something to destroy the monster without hurting the kids inside, and numbah 17 was jumping from building to building (they were close enough so he wouldn't fall) attacking from every angle. The teams weapons were useless and not doing any damage at all.

The pressure was on and the team was getting beat up left and right. The great monster roared and swung at the skyscraper braking the whole top part off and sending numbah 15 flying. She flew into a car and passed out, Tara was going every which way trying to avoid the monster from stepping on them, ( which would be worst then being trapped in its belly). All of a sudden the monster picked up numbah 15 and was getting ready to eat her before Numbah 17 came out of no where and used a big piece of drift would that fell off with the building and sliced off the monsters arm sending an unconsious Kianna speeding to the ground. He quickly dropped the bored and jumped down just in enough time to catch her without her getting hurt. The big bang of the squishy snapped her out of it, and she woke up instantly to find herself in the arms of numbah 17. Blushing, she jumped up thanked him quickly, brushed herself off and continues attacking the monster.

Since he (beast) was made up of food, he went on a rampage and threw Tara and Tony into a build leaving them messed up at the edge, he tossing around Jake like a rag doll, and Trecia was on the ground of story 67 in pain from when he crushed the building. Numbah 15 only had nerve in her arm and she used it to make crawl her way to numbah 18. "Numbah 18, please, PLEASE, say you have something, ANYTHING", she said to her teamate in desperation.Tercia barely turned around and whispered " I do have one thing...but.." "NO BUTS" Kianna screamed "THERES...theres...no need for buts...". Tercia looked at her leader, then she looked outside at her teamates who were in so much pain, i can barely describe it right know. "Its a bomb" she turned back to numbah 15 and pointed to a black book bag in the corner. " It'll blow up the monster with no problem, the thing is..." she said looking at the ground " Someone has to go with it". Kianna looked at her hands, they were filthy, then she thought to herself, _its know or never, it's either me or the whole KND_. With a mentioned she gathered every bit of energy she had in her being pushed herself on her feet, running as fast as her bruised legs would take her she grabbed the bag and limped to what was left of the top of the broken building. "Numbah 15...NUMBAH 15!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trecia screamed and got up with all she had to stop her coragous friend. She made it to the top and just as she did Kianna jumped, heading straight for the mouth of the monster, Trecia ran to the edge reaching her hand over for her friend, screaming her name "KIANNA!!!!!!!!!!!! KIANNA!!!!!!!!!!" but it was all to late...

"NUMBAH 15, NUMBAH 15!!!!!, finally, hey were all going to out to breakfest, wanna come?" Tara siad to her tired friend with a huge smile on her face."Come on, if we don't hurry most places will stop selling breakfest". Numbah 15 rubbed her eyes to find herself in her bed and pj's. "Dag, what time is it numbah 16?" she said yawning. "10:30" Tara siad pulling her friend out of bed and on to her feet, "Know, come on, the others are waiting for us in the mission room". "Oh, ok numbah 16, i'll be there in just a minute k?" "K" numbah 16 said before skipping out the room. "wow" numbah 15 said to herself while walking to the bathroom. When she got there she got a big thing of hot water and washed her face and said a loud, "that was some wierd dream". After cleaning herself up, showering and changing into her everyday clothes she meets her friends and go went out for breakfest just making it, and she never thought about the dream agian...

(end)

Hope you like it!!! Please review, thats what i live and i want you honest opinnion on it k!!!! thanx for reading!!!!!!!


End file.
